


Vantage Point

by butteredghost



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fade Dreams, Fade Shenanigans, Fluff, One Shot, my one review said it was “too cute”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredghost/pseuds/butteredghost
Summary: Lavellan goes for a little walk in the fade and finds herself a challenge. How hard is it to climb a tree with arm?
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Vantage Point

The green sky of the fade greeted Lavellan when she looked up from the now crooked bits of her home. Her magnificent window over looking Hightown’s gardens was gone. In its place was an arched opening of trees growing through the wall. A whole forest, only a stones throw away from her dining table.

She entered. It was quiet. No sounds of birds or insects. No rustling of deer. It was eyrie.

She stepped over roots and hopped over fallen logs until she came upon a giant tree. It’s branches long and looming. It reminded her of her favorite tree when she was a girl. When she was younger, she’d often find herself in the branches. Getting lost in thought, daydreaming, hiding from her father when she’d gotten in trouble for breaking a rude boy’s nose. Or worse, her Keeper when it was time to discuss bonding prospects.

At the base, stood a statue of Fen’Harel. She took a seat beside the stone wolf. Setting her only hand on it’s cold head. She let out a sigh.

“Even here, I can never be whole again.” She shrugged what remained of her left arm.

She had often pondered why even in dreaming she could never have two hands again. Perhaps it was something to do with the magic that had been seared into her palm. She dismissed her line of thought with a shake of her head. The nostalgia drowned, but she wanted to cling onto it.

“When did I become such a pessimist?” She asked her stone companion.

“Two hands or only one, I’m still going to climb this tree.” She looked at the statue for a response. Nothing.

She cast it a sideways glance.

“Let’s get to work then.” She stood and examined her target.

“I know what you’re thinking. This is the fade! You can simply have the branches come down to you! Bah! That would take the exhilaration out of the experience.”

She placed a foot on one of the tree’s jutting roots. Shifting her weight just right to get a good grip on the lowest branch.

“The bite of the bark beneath your fingers, the scrapes on your knees. It’s all worth it once you reach the top. You’ll see.”

She was met with stoney silence.

“It’s a shame you can’t join me.”

She lifted herself onto the low branch, clutching what she could of the trunk with what she had. Once, she’d already be vaulted halfway up a tree this size.

“Whew, you’re a big bastard, aren’t you.” She balanced herself on the limb and hopped to her next target. Catching onto the next branch with her underarms. Pulling herself up, she managed to balance her weight on to the trunk. The next branch was closer. She was better at this than she thought she’d be considering her own lack of a limb.

“Wanna spare me an extra limb, Sir Tree? It’d be most kind of you. You seem to have plenty to spare.”

More silence. “I’ll take that as a ‘no.’ You might be a tree, but it doesn’t excuse you for having a stick up your ass.”

She left another branch behind her.

“When I wake, this is one dream I want to make come true again. Do you dream?” She asked the stoney counterpart at forest floor.

She reached for the next branch.

“What does the Dread Wolf dream of anyway?”

“You, mostly.” Came an all too familiar voice.

“WAH!”

She lost her footing.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! I don’t necessarily write fanfiction for others. I mostly keep it I my own head. It’s also pretty full of errors...lol I’m not a great writer by any means. I just decided to try something new. Thank you so much for reading!  
> To add: I encourage feedback! I already fixed a couple of spots that bothered me. So it already varies a tad than what’s posted on FF.net.  
> This is a small piece from a bigger story I’m writing about my head canon. That is until DA4 comes to shatter my illusions.
> 
> I long for the day.


End file.
